Destined for weird
by Cokey90
Summary: When Bella was abandoned in the woods, she was found by someone in the wolf pack. She was imprinted on, but its not what you think. The Wolf has imprinted, but the man hasn't. Causes a bit of a stir between the pack while trouble is looming. Will the full imprint take place? Will she accept that she's still being hunted by Victoria and place faith in the pack? Set in New Moon...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight or the characters, I am simply just playing with them :)

Chapter One - Prologue

Today Bella woke up with determination on her mind. Determination of confronting her best friend who has been avoiding her, and getting his father to lie to Bella saying he has mono. At first she felt bad for him, and actually believed he may have had it, after feeling how hot he became before he ran out of the movies after getting angry with Mike Newton. But now? She has a feeling in her gut that it was all lies after dad came home from a fishing trip with Billy and Harry, telling her that Jake has been better for a few days… So why have they been continuing lying to her?

With a frown on her face, she got up, grabbed a quick shower and changed into dark blue skinny jeans, a fitted tank and a baggy hoodie, not just any hoodie though... Jakes hoodie. After she went downstairs, she was greeted by silence. So Charlie must still be asleep. Bella looked at the clock and realised it's only 6.15am! So with that thought, Bella wanted to show Charlie that she's happy and coming out of her funk, she's decided to make him a nice hearty breakfast.

Losing herself in cooking, Bella ended up making pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, hash browns and toast. Didn't realise that she made so much being in her little world, until Charlie enters the kitchen.

"Morning Bells, smells delicious" He said, when he looked round her shoulder, he was quite surprised with just the sheer amount she has made. "What has got you making so much food? Should I be expecting someone for breakfast as well?" Charlie asked, his voice still full of sleep.

"Hey dad, na, I just wanted to make you a hearty breakfast and I kind of got a bit carried away. Sleep well?" Bella replied with a half-smile, not looking at him. She really didn't want him to pick up that she is feeling a little anxious.

Charlie looked at Bella a little confused at her diversion of conversation, and didn't get side tracked on the fact that he knew something was up with Bells. "Yeah thanks, so what's brought all this on then? Should I be worried?"

Bella's eyes shot up. She knew she has been sussed out. "Well, I've decided I'm not going to be sitting around anymore waiting for any kind of tid bits of news I can get. I'm going to Jakes and see if he's ok for myself. After all, apparently he's still got mono according to Billy. And I know that isn't the case after you slipped to me that he's been fine the last few days. I need to know why he's abandoning me too" Bella explained, maybe a little whiny towards the end, but she didn't care. Her lower lip trembled and her eyes went a bit hazy as they started to threaten with tears. She missed her best friend, her world. In fact, her sun and she was adamant she wasn't going to let him walk out of her life just like Edward did.

"Bells, are you sure that's what you want to do?" feeling worried that she won't like what she will see. "Maybe Jake has his reasons for blowing you off for now?" Charlie said, rubbing his face as if he's trying to scrub away his tiredness. He knows something has been a bit off but all Billy kept saying is that it's a tribal secret and he cannot be told about it and just to trust him. I didn't push him any further as I knew my best friend was a superstitious old fool, and very stubborn at the best of times.

"Dad, Is there something you want to tell me?" she looked at him, eyebrow arched. Heart beginning to pound at the thought that even her dad is against her.

"No. No Bells, calm down. All I'm worried about is how you'll be when you see him. Jake's not exactly, err, himself right now… Hell, I don't even recognise who he is at the moment. I just want you to remember that right now, he's still not himself. Whatever illness he has gone through has took him through the ringer. Just be warned kiddo. I am only thinking about you here. After what you went through with Edwin-" Charlie waved his hands in front of him, pleading innocent. Bella realised that he really is telling the truth and cut him off mid sentence.

"Ok dad, I just need to see for myself what is going on, and how he can just forget me like he has. I will face whatever he has to throw at me. I just want to see for my own eyes. If he doesn't want to be my friend anymore, he should tell me himself. And his name is Edward, not Edwin." Feeling a bit of resolve on that answer, she decided to finish dishing up breakfast, and placing it on the kitchen table. "Now can we eat? I don't want this to go to waste."

Charlie chuckled, "Sure, I'm excited to tuck in, but I still think there might be a bit of waste with the amount you have cooked up for us" He smiled with a glint in his eye. He loves his daughter and wished he was in her life more when she was growing up. He's just so worried that Jake is going to break Bells further if he pushes her away. I don't think she could take much more. All because of that stuck up, brown nosing, idiot boy Edwin... Or was it Erwin? Either way, that Cullen boy has a lot to answer for.

Bella laughed a little herself and shrugged at Charlie's response and started to eat. No more conversation was made while they had breakfast. They ate in comfortable silence.

Once they had finished breakfast, Charlie left for work and Bella has just finished cleaning up the dishes. She went to the front door, grabbed her coat and keys and left. Locking up behind her, she started walking to the truck, when she felt as if something was watching her. Stopping and looking around to see nothing, she carried on walking to her beast, feeling a little uneasy. "Stop acting a fool, thinking the worst just because I'm nervous" she said out loud shaking her head.

She turned the key in the ignition and the beast started, roaring to life and back fired which made Bella jump. Putting the truck into drive, she started on her journey to see her best friend.

Bella has just pulled up to the road that leads to the Blacks residence. Now she was feeling nervous. Feeling a little queasy, palms clammy and getting a little fidgety. She saw the little red house in front of her. She pulled up and switched the engine off. Bella instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach as if she trying to hold herself together. "Get to grips with yourself Bella" she thought.

Normally when she comes to this house, Jacob usually comes running out of the garage with a great big sunny grin on his face in greeting to her arrival, whether its rain or shine. But today, nothing. The weather is cold and miserable, just how Bella is feeling right now. She unclipped her seat belt and opened the door to the truck, hesitating for a moment. Bella got out and slammed her truck door shut as she started walking to the Blacks front door, slipping on the wet mud underneath her feet and landing on her butt. "Owww" with a scowl on her face like the ground did this to her on purpose.

Bella just sat there, feeling a little sorry for herself when the memory of her and Jacob making mud pies when they were little kids popped into mind. How easy it was being just kids with no worries in the world. With that memory etched into her mind, she got up. Tried to brush herself down but in reality just smearing the mud all down her jeans.

Remembering how long she and Jake have been friends for gave her a new resolve to be a little bit stronger, she will take what Jacob has to throw at her, to show she is worth his friendship still. She knows she's been a crap friend to him, but now it's her turn to show how much she cares in return.

Practically marching up to the front door, she knocked quite loudly. Waiting a few beats and knocked again. Nothing. No answer. No noise. No nothing! Bella feeling a bit disheartened, debated with herself whether she should just go when she spotted something in the corner of her eye. Is she imagining things? She saw a tall, tanned, well built, strong man coming out of the forest line with just some cut offs? Does he not feel the cold? She blinked a few time wondering if her mind was playing tricks or not. Nope. She's definitely seeing it alright.

The man was making a beeline for her and she weren't sure whether to stay put or to run to her truck and not to look back. She chose to stick around, she refused to feel scared over some stranger just walking to her in the rain with barely anything on, his muscles rippling with every move, looking handsome as ever. 'Wait, did I actually just think that', she wondered to herself.

The mysterious man just walked up to her, he wouldn't even look at her, he just blurted out "Jacob is not here. He doesn't want to see you. Go home." sternly. It's like he's having a battle to himself, with a scowl on his face. Bella can see him visibly shaking slightly. She vaguely remembers seeing this guy before, but where?

"Who are you, and where is Jacob?" She retorted quite firmly. She actually surprised herself with how confident she came across. She didn't feel intimidated at the least. She knows she probably should, but doesn't. She oddly found herself slightly attracted to him and felt quite safe.

"It's none of your business, now leave. You don't belong here." He replied cryptically. Still trying to keep himself together. Seeing this chick just winds him up. How could she be in love with a leech? Doesn't she realise what he had done to her all this time? Maybe she's a nice girl, but quite frankly, she ran with them. How can I even be friends with someone that thought running with leeches was ok?

Bella pushed him as she walked passed him. He didn't move an inch but it took him out of his thoughts. He was like stone, and really hot to touch, just like Jacob was before he left the movies. With that thought she kept walking to her truck.

She yelled out "I will be back to see Jacob" and turned around after making that remark, to see that he was gone. In a mere moment, it was like he was a figment of her imagination. "Something strange is going on" she mumbled to herself as she got into her truck. With that she started her truck and started her drive home. Just as she pulled away from the Black's house, she heard a howl quite close by, then another 2 howls responding to the first howl coming from little bit further away. From there, She remembered Jacob telling her some old legends about the Cold Ones before, but she can't remember what the rest was about as her interest was only about the Cullens. Bella decided that she will be doing some research when she got home about the Quileute tribe.

On the way home, she couldn't shift that reoccurring feeling that she's being watched. But this time, she didn't feel fear…

Little did Bella know, there is someone watching her. With every move she makes, every conversation she has, every time she has a nightmare, cries, and laughs. She's always being watched. Ever since that night the leech abandoned her. She has gained a protector that she doesn't know about. One day she'll find out but until then, he shall remain in the shadows of the forest unseen…

 _A.N- And that's a wrap. Please let me know what you think. Does anyone know who this mystery man is? Who do you want it to be? What do you think is going to happen?_

 _There will be times I will write in 3rd person, most mostly I will write in POV's to really get inside their heads._

Thanks for reading!


	2. You're What?

Chapter 2 – You're what?

Bella's POV

When I reached home, I decided to go straight to my room and boot up the laptop, and also pulling out the old legend book that I brought from Port Angeles. This book is where it helped confirm to me what Edward really was. WOW _, I can actually say his name without a hole ripping my chest apart. How odd?_ I thought to myself.

Now is not the time to get distracted. Who was that guy that spoke to me at Jacobs? Well, spoke is an understatement. More like being told in a bit of a rude manor that he's not around. He came across like he was struggling with something. God knows what. He was running very hot, more like a dog's temperature. Hard as stone, a body to die for, not feeling the cold? He can't be just human. He wouldn't even look into my eyes.

With that in mind, I typed in search on the laptop about The Quileute tribe in La Push. But no luck. I tried different search engines, but all of them coming up with nothing. Only about their native tongue, but that was no use to me. "Nothing!" I said out loud with slamming the laptop shut. _How is there nothing about Quileutes? Nothing about their myths and legends._ Feeling a little bit frustrated, I opened the old legends book and began to look through where I originally found the information I read about the Cold Ones.

Looking through I finally found a little paragraph about them. It stated that their legends are to remain a mystery to those who live on the reservation, and that they also have strong connections to the Makah tribe. Well, what a fat load of good that is for me.

Feeling frustrated, I went to lay on the bed. Trying so hard to rack my brains out to what Jacob told me last year on the beach. The next thing I knew I drifted off into a restless sleep…

* * *

" _Come on Jacob, you know you can tell me the stories. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Bella said to Jacob while giving him what she thought was a sexy grin, and eyes dancing._

 _Jacob felt weak, he adored the girl in front of him, and it was his first crush for god 's sake! "Yeah, okay. So apparently, Quileutes are descendants from wolves. They are shape shifters. Their purpose is to protect their land and their people from the 'Cold Ones'. –"_

 _Bella cut him off, "So what are Cold Ones?"_

" _Cold ones are vampires, Bella. Well, they're supposed to be. Anyway, let's finish the story. So with my ancestors were allegedly part of a wolf pack. They made a treaty with the vampires. Well, the Cullens to be exact. Apparently, they were different to normal Cold Ones. They only feed off of the blood of animals. Their eyes are the biggest features of showing that they're different. They have golden eyes with little fragments of amber in them. They we're allowed to live as long as they never harmed a human, and stayed off of the Quileute lands." Jacob said with a smile, reminding himself of his dad when he's telling these stories at the bonfire's we have once a month._

 _Bella looked deep in thought "So you're saying that vampires are real?" She said wide eyed._

" _No Bella, these are just myths. Stories if you like. I don't believe these to be true" Jake laughed. "Superstitious much, Bella?" Giving me he's signature sunny grin._

 _Bella felt a little dumb founded. "Right, they're only stories" She nervously laughed and slightly nudged Jacob..._

 _Bella's dream just switched to when Edward had left her in the middle of the woods. She tried to chase him but got lost and stumbled on a tree branch which resulted in her falling over._

 _She never knew how long she laid there for, feeling numb and shut off to the world. She didn't care anymore, they left her. HE left her to die. She felt something watching her, briefly she looked up. Bella looked into the eyes of 4 wolves. She didn't feel panicked, it's not like she could run away from them. So didn't care if they killed her as she already felt like she was dead._

 _Bella couldn't make out what colours the wolves were as it was too dark. They walked closer to her, while huffing loudly and one whined as if they were annoyed or sad? Then she blacked out._

 _She awoke, just when someone was walking out of the woods with nothing on but his cut offs. No one questioned him. Neither did she. She appeared totally oblivious when he was handing her over to Charlie._

" _Thanks Sam, I've got her. I appreciate you finding her and bring her home. I owe you one. You're a good lad" Charlie told him greatfully, relieved his baby girl is back home safe and sound._

" _You're welcome, Chief" Sam replied._

* * *

I abruptly woke up from a very vivid dream. A dream, I don't think it was, I swear it was a flash back. Wiping her eyes from sleep. She sat up on the bed. _Cold ones_ she thought to herself and mental images come into her mind about the Cullens. She wanted to rid those straight away. _Descendant from wolves…_ Wolves... and the penny dropped. No way!… not more supernatural. Jake can't be a wolf, a shape shifter. They're not real. _Earth to Bella, the Cullens were real, so why can't Shape shifters be real?_ A little voice in my head told me. Well that's true. The Cullens were vampires, so they must be shape shifters… _Oh no! Jake!_

With that thought, I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, careful not to fall down them. I have to see Jake. Tell him that I know what he is. Getting into the truck, and switching the beast on, I drove to the Rez as fast as the truck could go.

I pulled up to Jacob's house, and got out of the truck. Mentally cursing myself how cold it is and forgetting to grab a coat on my way out in a rush to get here. Rushing to the porch, I was in front of Jacob's door, banging loudly. I kept banging until Billy answered the door. Billy didn't look happy that I was there.

"Bella" He sighed. "Jake isn't home right now, you'll have to go home as he won't be back for a while" He said as if he's fed up. He looked exhausted.

"Billy, I really need to see him. It's really important and I know you're hiding him from me" Not believing for one minute that he wasn't home. _What is it with people thinking I'm stupid today?_ I thought.

"He doesn't want to see you Bella. You can't force him to see you…" Ahh now the truth is coming out.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to-"I was desperate. In mid- sentence I walked round Billy's wheelchair and ran to Jake's room. I burst through the door to see he was laying on his bed, out cold.

Where has his gorgeous long hair gone? It's all been cut into a crop. And a tattoo on his arm? What the hell? "Jake" I called trying to wake him up. He didn't even stir, so I tried again. "Jacob" shaking his arm a little. This time he stirred. Peaking one eye open he saw me, then closed his eyes.

"Go away Bella, I don't want to see you" He said annoyed, and turned away from me.

I felt fury raging inside of me. He's actually pissed me off. Next thing I heard was an animal call from outside. I looked and saw four men, including the mysterious man, stalking towards the house.. "Oh hell no". With that I stormed out of the house.

Walking fast towards the men, I recognised Embry. He's one too? They're all looking at me with stoic masked on their faces. As I approached them I said "I know what you are!"

The older guy, looks like he the leader, I kind of recall his name being Sam? I think, him being the one that handed me back to Charlie that night Edward left. He came towards me, replying with "you know nothing. Go home. You don't belong here."

"Yes I do, and I know what you are, It's kinda obvious now come to think of it" I retorted. Where is this anger coming from, I don't know. But I am glad I'm holding my own.

The mysterious man looked like he was in pain. He gritted his teeth and looked straight at me, not in the eyes. Mind you, none of them did, "I knew Jacob would find a way around your gag order Sam. You need to keep her away from me" I felt a bit dumbfounded.

"What have I done for you to dislike me so damned much?! You don't even know me!" I responded bitterly.

Quick to respond he got in my face and simply replied "for being in love with a leech, which makes you as bad as leeches themselves"

I saw red, the fury blanket came down on my eyes and I slapped him. Hard. Around the face. In all honesty, I don't know if it hurt me or him more! I felt like I've broke my hand! The sheer shock of actually hitting him has made me a little dumbfounded. Tears are prickling my eyes through the sheer amount of pain I am in.

I was snapped out of thought when Sam started barking orders. "Paul, Calm down, now! Bella, get back!" But could I move? Nope. I was stuck rooted to where I was. Next thing I knew, I felt warm arms spin me around and knocked me back so I landed on my ass. Totally taking the breath out of my lungs, leaving me a little winded. Watching Jacob in front of me as if in a defensive position?

So the mysterious man was called Paul. Least there's now a name to the face who was the asshole from this morning… that was all I could think about when I saw his clothes shredded in the air floating around as he combusted into a giant, beautiful silver wolf. Jacob then followed, combusting out of his skin, he was the most amazing russet colour I've ever seen. He looked warm, just like his sunny nature. I stared at them both in awe.

"Jared, Embry, Take Bella back to Emily. Make sure she feels welcome, unlike what this asshole here has done. I need to sort this mess out." Sam ordered.

Embry practically ran towards me with a huge smile on his face "Bella, It's so good to see you again!" I blinked rapidly as Embry picked me up and pulled me in for a bear hug.

"It's good to see you too Em, I've missed you guys like crazy!" Smiling and hugging him back. He always knew how to hug me without snagging the oxygen out of my lungs. "you can put me down now Em." Laughing a true happy laugh.

"Hey, I'm Jared, nice to meet you" Jared held out his hand for her to shake. _Very formal_ she thought when she shook his hand back.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Jared" She replied a little shyly. Embry burst out laughing. Jared and I gave him a weird look.

Embry responded with "Guess the wolves out of the bag now" And carried on laughing. We both joined him in the laughter while walking back to the truck to go to Emily's..

 _A.N – Check me out, two chapters so quickly? I also don't have a Beta for this story, so any spelling mistakes, are mine and I'm sorry about that._

 _This story is buzzing on my mind right now! I will post as quick as possible, but with my job. Sometimes it maybe a little slow. So bare with me!_

 _Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
